


just a little less pain

by Castiella



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: Năm lần mọi người cố gắng che chở Everett, và một lần Everett cố gắng báo đáp họ.





	just a little less pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thực ra tui cũng không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa vốn dĩ tui chỉ muốn viết một fic 5+1 bình thường thôi mà…. Tất cả đều là tại Bukowski, thế nhé.

(We don’t even ask happiness, just a little less pain)

 

_ Nakia _

 

Nakia là người đầu tiên nhớ đến sự vắng mặt của Everett Ross.

Nói cho công bằng, đấy không phải lỗi của bất cứ ai. T’Challa, kiệt quệ vì đau đớn và mất mát, còn phải lo liệu cho người em họ mà chính mình mới đâm chết. Shuri và Ramonda không còn sức lực để làm gì khác ngoài lo lắng cho T’Challa và tập trung đỡ đần cho chàng. Bởi vì nếu không làm thế, họ sẽ nhớ ra điều gì đó, như việc đức vua quá cố cũng đã đâm chính em ruột của mình chẳng hạn, và sẽ  _ vỡ vụn _ . Tất cả những người khác hoặc không biết đến sự tồn tại của Everett, hoặc nếu có biết thì lúc này họ cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm vì nỗi mất mát của bộ tộc mình, của chị em mình, của quốc vương đơn giản là quá choáng ngợp, khiến họ không thể nghĩ hay làm gì khác nữa.

Thế nên sau khi đã đảm bảo được những người thân trong tộc của nàng đều hãy còn bình yên, sau khi đã được trị thương và an ủi T’Challa, Nakia đã vô tình phóng mắt đến cột khói bốc lên từ phía mỏ trong buổi chạng vạng, và khẽ thốt lên, “Ôi không”.

Nàng không kịp thông báo với T’Challa, cũng chẳng buồn tìm Shuri, mà lập tức đi tìm phương tiện có thể đưa nàng đến mỏ - Mô tô bay hoặc máy bay, gì cũng được.

Nàng chạy giữa tàn tích của phòng thí nghiệm trong ánh sáng nhập nhoạng. Mọi thứ đều bể nát và vô dụng, bởi vì dù cho hầu như tất cả những thứ trong phòng thí nghiệm được làm bằng vibranium nhưng dĩ nhiên, cả đầu đạn trong tàu bay của họ cũng phải được bọc bằng loại kim loại ấy. Nàng chạy đến căn phòng mà họ đã bỏ Everett lại, và lòng lạnh toát khi thấy cánh cửa thủng lỗ chỗ. Nakia khẽ đẩy cửa ra, mím môi khi thấy nó sập xuống ngay trước mặt. Bên trong căn phòng trông như thể một miếng phô mai bằng kim loại hoặc bề mặt mặt trăng với những lỗ thủng to bằng nắm đấm người. Mọi vật thí nghiệm, mọi chiếc bệ và giường nằm đều cháy xém và tan nát, quặt quẹo.  _ Không người bình thường nào có thể sống sót dưới làn mưa đạn ấy,  _ lòng nàng chùng xuống,  _ chính T’Challa đã thiết kế những chiếc tàu bay ấy _ ,  _ và chàng đã tự hào biết bao về chúng...  _

Bỗng nhiên có tiếng mèo kêu yếu ớt phát ra từ một góc xa phía bắc, sau những chiếc bàn đã chảy hơn nửa và những mảnh thủy tinh vụn. Nakia cứng người lại trong vòng nửa giây, rồi bản năng của nàng lập tức hoạt động và nàng vội lao về phía tiếng kêu, dùng vũ khí mình mang theo để gạt mọi thứ ra khỏi đường đi.

Everett còn sống. Nửa người anh ta chôn dưới đống đổ nát, mặt đầy vết thủy tinh cứa và trên người lại có thêm hai lỗ đạn, nhưng vẫn còn sống. Anh ta mở to mắt nhìn nàng, hai mắt loang loáng nước, không biết vì đau hay vì mừng rỡ. Mái tóc bạc của anh ta đầy những đốm máu, và nàng nhanh chóng nhận ra máu đang rỉ từ khắp người của anh ta. Hẳn là anh ấy đã cố gắng dùng tất cả sự sống còn lại để giữ cho bản thân tỉnh táo.

“Chào… buổi sáng”, Everett thều thào và khẽ ho. Máu nối tiếp máu chảy từ khóe môi.

“Giờ mới là chiều thôi, đặc vụ Ross.” Giọng của Nakia không thể điềm tĩnh hơn nữa, và nàng tự phục bản thân về điều đó. “Chờ chút, tôi sẽ gọi người đến ngay.”

“Cảm ơn”, Everett khẽ nhếch khóe môi, mắt bắt đầu mất tiêu cự. Nakia biết anh ta đã đi đến giới hạn của mình và nhanh chóng xoay một hạt Kimoyo trên cổ tay. Gương mặt lo lắng của T’Challa nhanh chóng hiện ra trước mắt nàng, và tạ ơn Bast là cả công chúa Shuri cũng ở đó.

“T’Challa, Shuri, đặc vụ Ross đã bị thương nặng. Xin hãy phái người đến phòng thí nghiệm ngay. Tôi không nghĩ anh ta sẽ chịu đựng được lâu.”

 

*

 

Nakia ngồi thẫn thờ trong bệnh thất hoàng gia, nhìn một T’Challa đang nhìn đăm đăm Everett thiêm thiếp trên giường bệnh. Vì hoạt động quá sức nên vết thương trên đùi nàng lại rách ra, và nàng lấy cớ ấy để lưu lại, bướng bỉnh bảo rằng chân mình quá yếu để di chuyển đi bất cứ đâu, kể cả lết lên máy bay để về bộ tộc. Shuri nhặng xị cả lên, trách cứ sự bất cẩn của nàng và tự tay chăm sóc vết thương cho nàng. Con bé không thể lưu lại lâu, nó không muốn để hoàng mẫu Ramonda ở một mình. Trước khi đi nó ôm lấy nàng. Đôi mắt của nó ráo hoảnh, nhưng giọng thì yếu đuối. “Nakia, em không dám nhìn Ross lâu. Ông ta khiến em nhớ đến cái chết của baba”.

Nakia siết chặt tấm lưng của con bé một lúc lâu rồi mới thả ra. Công chúa bé nhỏ của nàng, mùa xuân của T’Challa, báu vật của quốc gia. Mới tháng trước đức vua quá cố còn nhấc bổng con bé lên cao và tuyên bố không ai xứng đáng với công chúa của ngài, ngài sẽ không để nó lấy chồng hoặc vợ mà sẽ nuôi nó cả đời. Ngài đã vội đặt con bé xuống và than phiền về cái lưng ngay sau đó trong cái lắc đầu của hoàng mẫu, tiếng cười của T’Challa và tiếng kháng nghị xấu hổ của Shuri, ‘Kìa baba, lâu lâu chị Nakia mới về chơi mà!’.

Giờ đây tất cả đã tiêu tan hết rồi.

Nakia tập tễnh bước đến đứng cạnh T’Challa, những ngón tay của nàng lướt qua cổ tay chàng. T’Challa không phản ứng gì. Nàng nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay của chàng trước khi thả ra và tập trung ánh mắt vào con người tái xanh trên giường. Gương mặt của Everett Ross mịn màng, những mảnh kính li ti đã được hút ra hết. Da mặt của Nakia ngứa ngáy khi nàng nhớ lại. Ít nhất thì Everett cũng không bị mảnh kính nào đâm vào mắt. Hẳn là Bast cũng đã thương cảm mà che chở cho cả con người ngoại quốc tình nguyện giúp đỡ họ, vì hai phát đạn duy nhất Everett phải lãnh đều không trúng chỗ hiểm. Thế nhưng anh ta mất quá nhiều máu, đầu gối bên trái và xương ống chân phải đều bị nghiền nát, các mảnh vỡ gây tổn thương mạch máu và dây thần kinh. Thái y bảo nếu mà được cứu sớm thì có lẽ sẽ không có di chứng gì cả, mà nếu có thì cũng không có gì mà vật lý trị liệu không chữa được. Còn bây giờ… nhờ số máy móc còn lại của Shuri và chính tài hoa của cô bé mà họ có thể trả lại cho Everett một đôi chân lành lặn, nhưng sẽ phải mất thêm vài lần phẫu thuật và sẽ để lại di chứng lâu dài. Họ bảo, chỉ sau vài năm thôi Everett sẽ bắt đầu cảm nhận được điều đó. 

“Đáng nhẽ chúng ta nên để anh ta lại ở bộ tộc Jabari. Vốn dĩ một người ngoài không cần tham gia những chuyện này”, Giọng T’Challa mệt mỏi. Hai hàng mi rũ xuống che khuất những tròng mắt rất đẹp, khiến chàng trông kiệt quệ như thể có thể ngủ đứng ngay tại chỗ.

“T’Challa, anh không thể ngăn cản một chiến binh tham gia trận chiến mà anh ta cho là cần thiết.” Lời an ủi của nàng trống rỗng và nàng biết thế. Nàng biết Everett Ross chưa đủ lâu. 

“Chẳng nhẽ đặc vụ các em ai cũng vậy ư?”, Trong câu hỏi có lẫn tiếng thở dài.

Thầy của nàng từng nói một đặc vụ có trái tim vàng là một đặc vụ sẽ không sống để làm nhiệm vụ được lâu. Bà từng bảo, một Chiến Khuyển không cần thứ ấy để làm nhiệm vụ, con phải chôn sâu nó đi. Thế nhưng nàng nổi tiếng vì sự bướng bỉnh của mình, nên dĩ nhiên nàng không làm theo, mặc cho các Chiến Khuyển khác cau mày và lên án tộc Sông cũng như hoàng thất bảo bọc nàng quá mức. Đó chính là lý do nàng luôn đi làm nhiệm vụ một mình. Nàng đã gặp điệp viên của nhiều quốc gia khác nhau, và mỗi người đều làm nàng thêm chán nản một chút. Cho đến lúc này…

“Không hẳn thế, em không chắc mình sẽ chiến đấu cho một đất nước không phải của mình.” Nàng mỉm cười. Đặc vụ không được huấn luyện để làm điều đó, họ được huấn luyện để bỏ lại người mình yêu phía sau vì Tổ quốc. Nàng nhìn T’Challa, nửa muốn chọc ghẹo người bạn trúc mã, hỏi rằng ' _ kể em nghe đi, có đúng như Shuri kể là anh đã đơ người trong suốt quá trình làm nhiệm vụ đầu tiên ở Berlin cùng Ross không? _ ’, nửa lại muốn đưa tay chạm vào T’Challa lần nữa, để chắc rằng anh ấy vẫn ổn. Cuối cùng, nàng không làm gì cả, chỉ dịu dàng nói với vẻ quả quyết rằng, “Đi ngủ đi, T’Challa, Em sẽ trông chừng anh ấy cho. Đừng quên chiều nay các trưởng tộc sẽ muốn họp bàn với anh về số phận của W’Kabi và tộc Biên giới.”

Dường như T’Challa lập tức già đi thêm mười tuổi sau khi nghe nàng nhắc về W’Kabi. “Anh biết rồi, cám ơn em”, chàng đặt lên trán Nakia một nụ hôn chóng vánh nhưng vẫn rất đỗi dịu dàng, nhìn Everett lần cuối rồi chậm rãi bước ra khỏi phòng bệnh.

Nakia đợi T’Challa đi khuất hẳn rồi mới từ từ trượt mình xuống ghế. Nàng đưa hai tay lên che mặt, tự cho phép mình chảy một dòng nước mắt dành cho T’Challa và Shuri, dành cho những người yêu nàng đã bỏ lại ở Bangladesh, ở Cairo, ở Syria, dành cho cả cậu bé W’Kabi năm nào còn  rượt đuổi nàng trong cung điện, bắt nàng cho mình xem bài giải toán cho bằng được trước khi những tiếng nổ vang lên ở biên giới.

_ Mau tỉnh lại đi, Everett. Vì tôi không nghĩ bất cứ ai trong chúng tôi có thể chịu đựng thêm được nỗi đau nào đâu. _


End file.
